quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Marsters
|image = Nick_Marsters_(Render)-01.png |alias = Blanch McDougal''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed father |occupation = Football player (formerly), Taxicab driver |affiliation = Unknown |locations = Redpine Road, Riverport, |gender = Male |nationality = American |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |first appearance = Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment |last appearance = Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine (Determinant) |actor =Sean Durrie |model = Sean Durrie |motion = Sean Durrie }} Nick Marsters is and resident of Riverport, . Quantum Break: Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment Nick was one of many witnesses who were caught in the events at the Riverport University during Monarch Solutions' operation to relocate the university time machine.Quantum Break: Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape When Monarch tried to cover up what happened by killing the witnessesThis only occurs if the "Hardline" option is chosen, Nick was rescued by Jack Joyce and became a tertiary ally in Joyce and Beth Wilder's efforts to stop Monarch from using the Countermeasure for the Lifeboat Protocol.Quantum Break: Act 2: Perfect Place to Hide SomethingQuantum Break: Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine Biography Early Life Nick once had a promising career as a football player. At some point he was drafted by the local football team, the Riverport Rexes. Upon hearing the news, Nick went out and celebrated, posting his reactions on his social media accounts.Nick Marsters (Narrative Object)Quantum Break: Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero He became intoxicated and was driving when he had an accident. The accident left his knee severely damaged, and he was unable to continue his career. Following the accident, Nick was able to get a job as a taxicab driver. Nick's only living relative is his father, who was hospitalized for unspecified reasons, and considered to be "dead to the world". Nick signed up to multiple dating websites, but has had little success in finding a romantic partner. On his off-time, Nick spent most of his time among conspiracy theorists. When Monarch Solutions began to restore a financially unstable Riverport, Nick saw their presence as a positive influence on the town. In a show of support, Nick bought stock in the company. Events of Quantum Break Act 1 When Jack Joyce returned to Riverport, he caught a ride in Nick's cab. Nick brought Jack to the Riverport University. During the drive, Nick almost hit one of the Anti-Monarch Protests. The two get into a fight, the girl demanding that he watch where he was going, while Nick shouted at her for wandering into the road without paying attention to her environment. After bringing Jack to the front of the campus, Jack paid and thanked Nick for the ride. Nick dismissed the thanks as no problem and presumably went elsewhere on campus grounds. When Monarch Solutions converged on the university, they apprehended several of protesters and students in the surrounding area not involved with the protests. Nick, still on campus grounds was pulled out of his cab and apprehended by Liam Burke. Nick fought against Liam, proclaiming that Liam was not a cop and had no right to arrest him. When a stutter occurred, Jack spotted both him and Amy Ferrero during his and William Joyce's attempted escape from the campus. Act 2 Act 4 Events of Quantum Break: Zero State Characteristics Personality Nick is a "blue collar" citizen of Riverport and relatively quick-witted and funny. His imagination and naïveté guarantees that he will never be considered as a great thinker. An avid conspiracy theorist, Nick never discriminates against the sources from where he pulls information. Nick is content to believe everything he reads on the internet or even partially overhears in a crowd. His beliefs are riddled with confused ideas and misconceptions about how the world around him works. However, he is still a relatively decent judge of character and knows untrustworthy people when he sees them. Prior to the incident at Riverport University, Nick defended Monarch Solutions against any criticism for local townsfolk for years, friends, strangers and cab fare alike. When the darker nature of Monarch is revealed to him, he takes their actions against his home as a personal insult. Despite his general lack of experience and skill when compared to Beth Wilder and Jack Joyce, Nick was willing to help them out, unwilling to let Monarch run loose over his hometown. Gallery Trivia *Nick Marsters is a player determinant character that only appears in the second and fourth acts if the "Hardline" Junction is chosen. *Nick Marsters is modeled after and portrayed by actor Sean Durrie. During the early production of Quantum Break, Durrie was a temporary actor for Jack Joyce for promotional trailers and demos. *Nick lives on "Redpine Road, 24 Riverport" and his telephone number is 555 34545 44343; his Monarch database number is 83527. *Nick has a significantly larger role in the novel Quantum Break: Zero State. *Nick's character is comparable to that of 's in the 1997 film, which focused on a taxi driver fond of conspiracy theories. Notes References Category:Quantum Break Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Riverport Civilians